A third generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) mobile communication system currently being standardized is a next-generation communication system evolved to provide a variety of high-speed data services via a packet-based mobile communication network. For example, a 3GPP LTE mobile communication system provides a voice service, a packet data service, and also an MBMS which transmits multimedia content via a mobile communication network by broadcasting or multicasting.
A service of broadcasting or multicasting the same data to one or a plurality of cells is referred to as an MBMS or a multicast and broadcast service (MBS). The MBMS transmits multimedia via a wireless network by broadcasting or multicasting, and thus can be provided to a plurality of users using few radio resources. In an LTE system, radio resources can be allocated to an MBMS in the time and frequency domains using orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) as a multiple access scheme.